Pyrex
Pyrex (Japanese: チラノウしゃキ'' Tiranoushaki'') is a dual-typed Fire/Steel Powermon. It evolves from Raptorch at level 35. It is the final form of Blazard. Biology Physiology Pyrex is an enormous crimson Pokemon, around thirty feet long, that resembles a Tyrannosaurus rex. Its head, back, and tail are covered in segmented gray armor with white spikes on the head and tail, and black trim on the limbs, neck, waist, and tail. The pipe on each of its shoulders now spews fire, and it also has three pipes on its back, three more on its neck, and seven on its tail. Instead of pipes it has three spikes on each of its legs, and its heels have slots that release white-hot flames. Its head now has three white spikes, as well as red eyes with yellow irises and slit pupils and three razor-sharp iron teeth on each side of its powerful jaws, to go with 54 more in its mouth. Its hands appear to have two claws, although when inspected close-up each hand also has a smaller dewclaw. Gender Differences None. Special abilities Because of its internal furnace, Pyrex's body temperature is extremely high. To release excess heat, it shoots incredibly powerful flames from its pipes and mouth, enabling it to use Fire-type attacks such as Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Fire Fang, and the extremely powerful Blast Burn. Its constant proximity to heat also makes it resistant to fire, and it can now survive temperatures of up to 10,000 degrees Celsius. It can also use Steel-type attacks, such as Metal Claw, in which it uses claws made of steel to slash at its foes, or Iron Defense, in which it hunkers down to expose its nearly inedible iron armor. Pyrex has the Blaze ability characteristic of all Fire Starters. This allows it to boost its power when its health is low. Behavior Because of their huge size, Pyrex are more cumbersome than their pre-evolutions, so they prefer ambush combat, hiding their huge bodies with walls of shimmering heat or brushfire flames before charging. They live in groups of around a half-dozen, and will cooperate to take down prey larger than they are. Habitat Pyrex live in hot, dry regions, such as desert scrub and savannahs. Diet Most of their diet consists of coal and Grass-type Pokemon such as Bronolyth, which they use to fuel their internal combustion chambers. They will, however, hunt or scavenge on any sort of meat they can come across. In Iron & Copper Powerdex Entries Iron: "One of the mightiest prdators of Kroel, Pyrex is the leading step in the food chain. Their usual prey are Bronolyths, which they attack with their powerful jaws, the only things that can bite through their rock-hard backs without damage. These Pokemon generate a lot of heat, so to avoid overheating, they release it as fire through the pipes all over their bodies." Copper: "One of the mightiest prdators of Kroel, Pyrex is the leading step in the food chain. Their usual prey are Bronolyths, which they attack with their powerful jaws, the only things that can bite through their rock-hard backs without damage. These Pokemon generate a lot of heat, so to avoid overheating, they release it as fire through the pipes all over their bodies." Bronze: Game Data Base stats !153 - 208 !302 - 406 |- style="background: rgb(245, 172, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !103 - 156 !176 - 336 |- style="background: rgb(250, 224, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !95 - 173 !205 - 352 |- style="background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !121 - 200 !308 - 404 |- style="background: rgb(167, 219, 141) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !90 - 173 !195 - 342 |- style="background: rgb(250, 146, 178) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !115 - 141 !143 - 278 |- style="background: rgb(245, 172, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | colspan="3"| |- | colspan="3" style="background: rgb(245, 172, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 10px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 10px;"| *Minimum stats are calculated with 0 EVs, IVs of 0, and a hindering nature. *Maximum stats are calculated with 252 EVs, IVs of 31, and a helpful nature. |} Type effectiveness |- align="center" valign="top" | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(156, 83, 31); background: rgb(245, 172, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" width="20%"|'Weak to' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(156, 83, 31); background: rgb(245, 172, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;"|'Resistant against' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(156, 83, 31); background: rgb(245, 172, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" width="20%"|'Unaffected by' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(156, 83, 31); background: rgb(245, 172, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" width="20%"|'Damaged normally by' |- | class="roundy" colspan="4" style="border: 1px solid rgb(156, 83, 31); background: rgb(245, 172, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial; line-height: 10px;"| |} Learnset Lv. 37 Iron Tail Lv. 40 Magma Storm Lv. 43 Metal Sound Lv. 45 Heavy Slam Lv. 50 Meteor Mash Lv. 53 Eruption Lv. 55 Heat Wave Lv. 62 Blast Burn Trivia *Pyrex and Thysaligris have the same species name; they are both known as the Combustion Pokemon. Origin It is based on [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tyrannosaurus Tyrannosaurus rex], one of the largest carnivorous dinosaurs. 'Name origin' Pyrex comes from "pyre" and "T-Rex", the popular nickname for Tyrannosaurus. Its Japanese name comes from "Tyrannosaurus" and Japanese kaenhoushaki, "flamethrower." Category:Powermon Category:Volcano Powermon Category:Fire Types Category:Steel Types Category:Dinosaurid Powermon